Mamma's Special Cakes
by lizteroid
Summary: Set in S4, slashy.


**_Author's Note:: _Set in S4, the charades party, once again a Kathree fic. Enjoy.

* * *

**It had been an eventful party, insults and drinks alike had been thrown around, and Lynette had arrived with her super brownies and her ninja ways, attacking the nearest table lamp and surprising everyone, but all would be forgotten in the morning. Gaby's team had won by a furlong and obviously minutes due to Lynette's time consuming as she tried to explain if the movie had how many syllables. But once Lynette was there, the party really got underway, the wine was flowing, food was being enjoyed and questions posed, especially to the newest neighbour of Wisteria Lane; Katherine. It had also come as quite a shock that Karl had arrived to the party, things had became smoother between Susan and he was a lot less arrogant now that he has his new girlfriend, she had seemed to cool him down.

Everyone seemed to be drawn to the brownies Lynette had arrived with and the wine complimented them perfectly. Everyone was drinking the wines that were at the party, even Bree. Especially Bree, camouflaging it with a gentle cordial and she felt odd drinking it in an average beaker as opposed to her usual wine glass or champagne flute. The redhead was getting drunker as time went on, she had drank a few glasses of wine since she had been 'pregnant' but nothing compared to what she used to drink back almost two years prior. She was staring at Katherine, watching her and becoming intrigued by her neighbour as seconds passed.

Orson began acting the goat and their friends all turned to watch as he was doing an impression of the flying monkey's from [i]The Wizard Of Oz[/i], he climbed onto the fireplace, just as Lynette had done when she was acting her charade of "Hang 'Em High", he jumped from the mantel and began to scratch his armpits and such, Bree sighed and by him, "Okay Monkeyman, you need to go home…" she said to him.

"Nuh uh, I's goin' nowhere's" Orson replied, sounding less like a gangster and more like a confused, and poorly schooled child.

The redhead sighed once again before she rolled her eyes and felt a little queasy, she walked on past Orson and over to Katherine and Karl, who were chatting since they had known each other back when they both used to live on the Lane. Karl smiled to Bree as she neared, but then he randomly said, "Oh hey pumpkin…" looking to her bump, "When's baby Podge due?"

"Karl…" Bree said warningly, but he was saved when his cell began to ring out.

"Excuse me I gotta take this" he said to the ladies and answered the call, "Audrey, hey…" he smiled and walked off, leaving the women together, alone.

Bree looked to Katherine and she smiled sleepily, with a slight dopey expression also, Katherine raised a brow, as Bree seemed to be doing everything in slow motion and her hair looked redder. The redhead suddenly began to giggle a little as Katherine was gazing at her, "You're beautiful…" Bree smiled softly.

"Hmm I know…" Katherine replied and giggled as Orson came by.

"Hey chicks…" he winked, well really he blinked as the brownie was in full swing in his system now. He weaved his arms around Bree and Katherine's waists and chuckled, wearing the goofiest grin Bree had ever saw.

Adam then came by, "I suggest if anyone feels nauseas, they lie down until it passes…" he said, trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about.

"I'm a doctor and I was just about to say that Adam…" Orson frowned, "You just funsucked the fun from that sucker!" he said in a drawled tone and confused himself but he burst into a fit of laughter and removed his arms from Katherine and Bree, took Adam by the arm and announced, "I'm hungry, let's get some carrots"

The two women were alone once again and Katherine grabbed at Bree's wrist, "You heard the dentist, let's go horizontal"

Bree giggled, "Uh huh, we can do an Olivia Newton-John and go physical…"

Katherine and Bree finally made it upstairs to Julie's room, who was out with Dylan, and Bree plonked herself down onto the bed before Katherine locked the door over and moved in front of Bree. The redhead looked up and she saw Katherine there, her head lolled to one side as she smiled to Katherine goofily. Bree giggled, "Come here…" she pulled Katherine close, too close in fact. On top of her.

"These are pretty big Bree…" Katherine said as Bree had her eyes closed and most her hair around her face.

"Hmm I know…I got them filled" Bree replied in a dreamy kind of tone.

"You got your boobs filled? Wow…" Katherine breathed.

Before Bree even thought of an answer, her hands cupped Katherine's face and she kissed her deeply, softly moaning into the kiss. Their gloss mingled together and made their lips slide against each other, each could taste the wine on the others lips. The redhead decided to drive her tongue into Katherine's mouth and play with her tongue there.

Katherine found herself moaning and suddenly she pulled away, she wiped a hand over her face, making her make up smudge, "You wanted physical horizontal…let's go" without any warning, Katherine's hands slid up Bree's dress, touching the pregnancy pad and Bree giggled.

"That can come right off…it detaches" Bree said as she felt Katherine fingering along the straps.

"So can this tent…" Katherine giggled as she stuck her head up Bree's dress before she pushed it up and unharnessed Bree finally from the pad. Katherine then semi removed her own dress, it was off her body but still somehow attached to the bra she wore. She giggled the whole she undressed both women, first Bree, giggling at the small heart on the front of the redhead's panties, Orson had picked the out, and then at the clinging dress to her own bra.

Finally, the women were both naked, "Haa! We're nakeyyy!" Bree squeeled.

"Yeah…" Katherine giggled and she wrapped her legs around Bree's body as the two lay face to face on their sides and she let her hand trail from Bree's neck down to her breasts, "You haven't had these filled…!"

"I thought you meant my lips…" Bree replied and moaned as Katherine squeezed her breasts.

"Well…nevermind, I'm sure they'll still be just as good" Katherine said, letting her hand trail further down Bree's body as the redhead brought her hand to start moving around Katherine's form.

The women explored each others bodies, touching, squeezing trailing…and then it happened. Bree was the first to do it. She moved her fingers inside Katherine as her tongue flicked over her lips and the inside of her mouth, tasting her tongue and whisking over her teeth. Katherine moaned out as she felt Bree's fingers inside her body, her muscles clamped around the redhead's slender fingers, wanting to hold them there within her forever, they just felt too good.

A few minutes later as Bree had began to move her fingers within Katherine's core, Katherine added her fingers to Bree's body, using her thumb to work her into a frenzy. Adding to the pleasure already being sought out by the women, there were voices heard outside on the landing, guest milling past to use the bathroom or find a spare bed to rest the nauseasness off. The women however kept their lips lapping together and their fingers thrusting and their hips grinding.

Finally, they climaxed, not together, a few minutes apart. However, they were both blown away by the power of their orgasms together, it seemed to bring them down both from their highs of euphoria of the aftermath from their lovemaking and also the high from their unbeknownst cannabis consumptions. They lay together, spent. Both dry mouthed, hungry and confused as to why they were occupying Julie's room together and feeling sweaty.

Bree looked to Katherine and she sighed a little. The redhead watched Katherine, and Katherine watched Bree as they finally realised what had happened between them. Bree noticed Katherine made quick moved as opposed to slow ones she took before when they were seriously under the influence of the marijuana however, her eyes were closing over until she heard Karl's voice outside, "Hey, the party's in here, open up, I got my Audgery here!"


End file.
